The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a weapon simulator for testing or checking the removal of ammunition from a magazine at the rhythm or cadence with which the automatic firing weapon is fired.
For triggering series firing at an automatic firing weapon there is required an ammunition magazine provided with a transport or feed device which serves for delivering from the magazine to the automatic firing weapon the ammunition which is needed for the series firing.
For checking the performance or functionality of the transport or feed device and the magazine from which, during series firing, the ammunition is removed by means of the transport or feed device there is required a weapon simulator which replaces the automatic firing weapon.
A firing weapon only can be used for removing ammunition for series firing from a magazine when employing live ammunition, which is immediately fired in the weapon. This is so because without the propellant charge contained in live ammunition no energy is available for operating the firing weapon.
In order to avoid the employment of live ammunition for checking the transport or feed device and the magazine, the automatic firing weapon must be replaced by a weapon simulator. Such weapon simulator must be capable of removing so-called manipulation or handling cartridges from the magazine by means of the transport or feed device at the same rhythm or cadence as a firing weapon.